


Flashbacks

by TypingMonkey (purty64)



Series: The Spiralling Shape Will Make You Go Insane (with frustration) [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, things happen I guess I don't know I just wrote the damn thing, why do I never know what to tag these as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purty64/pseuds/TypingMonkey
Summary: A series of snippets I just. kinda wrote. about various things Myne Spiral has done or been involved with. each chapter is in chronological order, but I can't promise all chapters are. I'mhopingit'll be fairly obvious which ones go where?
Series: The Spiralling Shape Will Make You Go Insane (with frustration) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> hi I just. love them. and am so bad at creating content BUT! I did talk about them for nearly three hours in our discord server and wrote a whole Three Scenes so I wanted to share! I'm leaving the chapter number open ended so I can add more later, as I write them. I have Thomts, folks

_They're crackling, sporadically, violently, nothing like the usual gentle murmur of static, as Gertrude explains.  
They clearly aren't listening.  
" **hoW DArE YoU** ," they hiss, halfway through a point about the needs of the many. " **HOw. DARE yOU**."  
Gerry holds up a hand. Gertrude looks at them, flat and unaffected.  
" **hE. WAs oNe OF mINe.** "  
"And now he's even more of yours."  
They let out a long, ear splitting scream and lunge towards her, but before they can do anything Gerry steps forward. He flinches back, clutching his hand to his chest and hissing through his teeth. They pull back, turn around, step away from him, and seethe.  
"Possesive, aren't we?" Gertrude murmurs, looking at them from over top her glasses.  
" **qUIeT. WE aRE leAvINg. wE WiLL wELcoMe OUr nEw seLF. aND YoU.** " they face her fully, finally. " **wILL DIe**."  
And with that, the fizzle out. All that's left of where they stood is a scorch mark on the pavement, and even that is rapidly washing away in the rain.  
There is a long, somber moment. Eventually, Gerry says under his breath, "You've made a mistake."  
"Perhaps." Gertrude drums her nails on her thigh. "Perhaps."  
And the rain keeps pattering on._

* * *

"oh has Gerry not told you that story?" they laugh, their grin still _~~too~~_ wide and chipper. "to be fair, the fear killer deserved it." nothing in their face changes, not really, oh but he could swear that there's a glint in their eye that wasn't there before, a _malice_ that leaves him uneasy and cold. "she didn't take care of her people. not at all." then it's gone. they're back to their chipper self, with a laugh and a wave of their hand. "oh, but it is really a funny story. you should ask him to tell it some time! it tells it so much better than me."

they look at him, expectant. "r-right. yes, of course."

* * *

"So ah-"  
"Yes?" They give him a Look, the one that's full of cleverness and mischief and I-know-more-than-you, and Jon hesitates.  
"What- I mean, before, you used-" he huffs out a breath. "You used to be human, correct?"  
They give him their too wide grin. "What makes you think I'm not still?"  
He glares at them, and they laugh. "Yes, Jarchivist, I was human, once." They lean back and tilt their head. "For a given definition."  
"Right, of course. So, um, what- what was your name?"  
They freeze. Jon hurries on. "I mean, I- I have to call you _something_ , don't I-?" He shrinks as the walls seem to grow closer together.  
The silence is- well. To call it _chilly_ would be like calling Alaska _chilly_. It was the kind of silence they sent search dogs into. It was the kind of silence they lost search dogs in.  
"No," and _oh,_ their voice had a- an inexplicable quality to it now, that made him want to curl up, want to twist his fingers and knot his limbs and disappear into a point like a line fading into the distance- "you don't have to call me anything at all."

* * *

Tim told them about why he'd joined the institute.  
Tim told them about his brother.  
He finished, and for a moment they were still _(oh they're never still not really they shift and swirl they are never **still** , not like this)_ before there was an explosion of color and light and _sound_ and he flinched back and threw his hands in front of his face, utterly convinced for an instant that he was going to _die_ -  
And then it was over. The walls of the hallway had new and exciting raised designs, now, and the floor was cracked in a radial pattern around them, but apart from that- it was fine.  
They took a deep breath, fists clenched at their sides. "If you'll excuse me," their voice was, off, somehow, Tim thought distantly, like it was coming through a radio, but instead of a radio it was a tunnel far, far away, and they laughed bitterly, with that same broken, distant quality, "I have someone I need to tALk to." And they flickered out.  
For a minute Tim just, stood there, in the hallway outside the offices. But then Gerry came back from the break room, and asked him what was wrong, and he was finally able to shake himself out of it, to smile and give a cheerful _oh nothing, don't worry about it_ and carry on.  
He read later in the news that an obscure, but quite talented in his circles, circus performer had turned up dead. No known cause. No known motive. No known suspects.  
He never brought it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> throw me a comment if you like my content!


End file.
